


borders

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: тсукишима читает уайльда в оригинале, ямагучи просыпается до рассвета, а кагеяма не чувствует полноценности.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	borders

тсукишима читает уайльда в оригинале, и это кажется хинате таким глупым: они же в японии, зачем? кагеяма говорит, что для общего кругозора, тем более тсукишима человек такой. кей с нижней полки фыркает, будто бы человек такой за оскорбление принимает, но это ни разу не так. даже если между кагеямой и тсукишимой целый океан непонимания и недосказанности, это не значит, что в тобио нет ни капли уважения. в отместку кей предлагает кагеяме почитать киплинга, но тобио вспыхивает, потому что его английский ужасен, и ему стыдно читать даже про себя. у хинаты с иностранным все хорошо, он и помощь свою предлагал, но кагеяма весь из себя сильный и независимый, он и в корявом японском переводе почитает. если захочет. тобио вырубает после двух страниц книги джунглей, кей смеется с верхней полки. хината стягивает одежду, наблюдая в крохотное окошко, как рассыпаются звезды по небу, пока тадаши шуршит на фоне кучей одеял. хинате нравится тадаши. не так, конечно, как кагеяма, но нравится. особенно его маленькая сережка в левом ухе, которую тсукишима любит цеплять зубами, думая, что они ничего не видят (а они видят, еще как видят), и веснушки на щеках, похожие на крошечные звезды. тадаши собирает волосы в смешной хвостик на затылке, когда делает домашнее, а на ночь забывает его распустить. так и ходит целыми днями с резинкой. хината тоже хотел пробить ухо, таким желанием горел, что дайчи почти сдался, но это оказалось страшно и больно – ямагучи рассказывал. хината никогда не узнает, что тадаши подговорили взволнованный сугавара и недовольный кагеяма. лежать в холодной постели, разглядывая, как танцуют блики настольной лампы на лице кагеямы, как тот морщит нос, стоит особо настойчивым пробраться сквозь сжатые веки. хината научился спать со светом: у них с тсукишимой общая тумбочка, а кей читает до поздней ночи, пока тадаши напротив не начнет ворочаться из-за приближающегося утра: он очень чувствителен к смене времени. у тсукишимы все плохо со зрением и местными ребятами, поэтому акитеру таскает для него каждый месяц новую оправу (почему-то всегда одинаковую) и спасибо за это не просит. он же брат. старший. только вот с акитеру в специальной комнате встречается тадаши, потому что кей – это угрюмое и циничное нечто, которое даже к собственному брату любовью проникнуться не может. хината бы обиделся. но тадаши говорит, что тсукишима-старший всегда улыбается, правда до невыносимого виновато, с концентрированным отчаянием в глазах, осколками торчащим. кей бы порезался. зато тадаши будто пуленепробиваемый, весь из себя защитник справедливости и людей с тонкой душевной организацией. хинату это раздражало бы, не будь тадаши точной копией сугавары вместе с его безграничным альтруизмом, милосердием из всех щелей и невероятно огромным сердцем. в сердце коуши может поместиться весь мир, но пока там только дайчи, и этого вполне достаточно. завтра трудный день. невероятно трудный. завтра медосмотр. хината не любит медосмотры, потому что надо раздеваться и стоять голыми ступнями на холодном плиточном полу медпункта, пока руки в перчатках трогают тут и там. это смущает. он оттирал себя мочалкой до красных пятен, потому что хината, господи, не позорься, тебе нужно помыться. а еще он не любит толпы, потому что на кагеяму все смотрят, слишком пристально для этого места, с-л-и-ш-к-о-м. кагеяма нормальный. абсолютно. даже кей так считает, позволяя себе вести с тобио войну без оружия, хотя к униженным и оскорбленным у него отношение особое. спать. спать, пока тадаши не свалится с верхней полки, а кагеяма не начнет выть, потягиваясь. спать.

///

лето в этом году желтое: хината видит, как перекрашивается май. воротник рубашки шоё неглаженый, потому что он безбожно проспал. просто тобио с утра молчал, а тадаши впервые за месяц вспомнил, что спит наверху. кей смотрит на него как-то странно: то ли из-за воротничка (тсукишима педант), то ли из-за цепочки (тсукишиме она никогда не нравилась, но хинате все равно, потому что ее подарил семпай). тсукишима на всех смотрит странно, кроме тадаши (просто потому что это тадаши) и кейджи из соседнего блока (потому что он единственный лучик адекватности в этом хаосе). кагеяма смотрит в противоположную стену с уровня подоконника, пока его лапают глазами и забираются куда-то в душу. рука хинаты на его плече, но это не успокаивает, даже наоборот – _хината, придурок, убери, на тебя пялятся_. шоё не убирает, потому что у кагеямы плечо холодное, а за окном плюс двадцать с копейками.

– класс 1-а, – голос медсестры скрипящий, будто она мужчина в женском больничном халате. хината морщится, но тащит кагеяму за собой на буксире. тсукишима помогает ему, потому что _хината, он больше тебя в полтора раза_. но всё-таки помогает.

катиться по коридорам невесело. совсем.

– хината.

– у тебя еще пальцы не зажили.

– хината...

– кагеяма, идиот, просто заткнись.

тобио не любит медосмотры. потому что его ноги не чувствуют ничего. абсолютно. и сейчас, когда пальцы трогают лодыжки, он просто смотрит на ладони в перчатках. молоточек бьет прямо по колену, и хината кривится, но тобио даже бровью не ведет. в этом, наверно, есть плюсы.

///

кагеяма не может выйти наружу, потому что пороги слишком высокие, а дверные проемы на первом этаже – узкие. хината сидит рядом с ним на подоконнике, пока мир тобио отстраивается и рушится по новой. и так каждый день. его вселенная обновляется с ужасающим постоянством, но остается при этом до странного одинаковой. узкая, размеров черепной коробки.

– можешь выйти. ямагучи звал тебя, – кагеяма на хинату старается не смотреть, но шоё слишком много, чтобы не зацепить взглядом какую-нибудь часть его тела.

– кагеяма, ты придурок, – тобио бы согласился, будь его характер мягче, а сам он терпеливее, но не в этой жизни. поэтому хината привычно уворачивается от удара правой рукой, – здесь мне нравится больше. и я хотел поговорить.

тобио в недоумении. хината может говорить только о трех вещах: о волейболе, еде в столовой и самом кагеяме (но это секрет).

– поедешь со мной в путешествие? – хината ужасающе серьезен, даже когда его ноги свешиваются из окна, – до выпуска всего ничего.

– издеваешься? – кагеяма откидывается на спинку, впиваясь взглядом в собственные ноги. обездвиженные, мертвые, бесполезные ноги.

– ни разу, – хината улыбается уголками губ, наблюдая, как переливается зеленью листва, – поедем в чикаго?

– с тсукишимой и ямагучи?

– нет, – он мотает головой в разные стороны, – тсукишима хочет в лондон, а ямагучи – в осло. нам не по пути.

тобио фыркает, хината молчит. молчит и болтает ногами, свешиваясь из окна. его волосы мешаются с солнцем, контрастируют с небом. хината весь нереальный. невозможный. кагеяме даже глаза слепит.

///

хината хотел, чтобы кагеяма доверял ему. кагеяма всегда был один. даже в приюте детей-одиночек: единственный колясочник на двести человек. хината хотел дружить с ним с того самого дня, как увидел. тобио смотрел зло и затравленно: если бы взглядом можно было убивать, хината был бы уже мертв. он сидел в своем кресле, пока хината возился рядом, и случайно ронял кубики на рыжую голову. кагеяма не подпускал никого ближе расстояния вытянутой руки. когда хинату подселили к кагеяме (в его старой комнате протекла крыша), тобио три дня носил черное. пока не появился тсукишима. тобио действительно считал, что хуже хинаты и его супер-гипер-мега-активности ничего быть не может, но глубоко ошибался. тсукишима спал на верхнем этаже двухъярусной кровати, целыми днями читал и много, до невозможности много, язвил. был эдакой персональной коброй на вынос, и кагеяма и хината давно отравились бы, не заселись к ним тадаши. за это тобио был ему безмерно благодарен. кагеяма становился живее, общался охотнее и – господи, неужели – назвал хинату своим лучшим другом. шоё допускал мысль, что это только потому, что тсукишима противный и нравится тадаши, но старался об этом не думать. хинату называли солнцем, а тсукишиму – луной. он считал (да и сейчас считает), что ямагучи – это сотни звезд, а кагеяма – комета. с длиннющим хвостом, безумно красивая. хината привязывался. постепенно, крошечными веревочками, но их не разорвать. даже если шоё сам того захочет. со временем красота кагеямы начала причинять боль, зато напускные иголки колоть перестали. или хината просто научился их избегать. льстило, что кагеяма свободно разговаривает только рядом с ним, улыбается – не криво, косо, рвано, а действительно улыбается – только ему, живет в его комнате. спустя десять лет, сидя на подоконнике, пока кагеяма пыхтел над какой-то книгой (кей говорил, что для колясочников полезно), шоё действительно задумался. о тсукишиме, о тадаши, о чикаго, о зеленых листьях, о голубом небе, о плитке в медпункте, о выпускниках, о приюте. о коляске с кожаными подлокотниками. о тобио. о последнем думать было особенно приятно и (не)много стыдно, потому что до кагеямы было рукой подать, а он думал. думал, что, наверное, находиться в такой близости от кого-то б-е-з-у-м-н-о дорогого, очень больно (и даже как-то по-мазохистски), но…

– хината, - бархат. не голос, а бархат самый натуральный. прохладный на ощупь.

– надумал ехать? – хината в его сторону старается не смотреть, потому что мысль, что кагеяма – олицетворение всей земной боли, не желала выходить из головы. кагеяма дышит шумно, будто то, что он хочет сказать – тайна масштаба вселенной. его личной, правда.

– ты мне нравишься.

а потом вакуум: в голове, в комнате, по всей земле. ч-е-р-т.

– я... что?

кагеяма заливается маковым цветом (как стыдно-то, господи), и тянется расцарапанными ладонями к колесам.

– ты что делаешь? рука хватает чужую, кагеяма смотрит ошалело, краска с лица сошла наполовину. слишком много событий для десяти секунд.

– кагеяма, ты мне не нравишься, – и синие глаза тухнут, как лампа тсукишимы под утро, – я люблю тебя.

наверное, кагеяма согласится поехать с хинатой в чикаго, только с условием, что шоё можно будет целовать так, как сейчас. мягко, прижимаясь ладонью к щеке, чтобы до мурашек.

///

хината поцелует его на ночь (тсукишима фыркнет, потому что боже, зачем эти сопли), и на следующий день, и через год, и в аэропорту чикаго, и у известного скайлайна. кагеяма обещает выучить английский, потому что чикаго – город волшебный.


End file.
